supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Puppette
Veronica Estmiere or Puppette, is a reclusive but well known member in the underground faction known as the Illuminate. She is usually seen wandering around the complex, or off in her own little world. Many have found it best not to disturb her, as many are creeped out by her awkward silence. She helps by ensnaring unsuspecting victims, who become later test subjects and experimental victims for the R&D departments. It is sometimes hard to pry her away from her new "toys", as she is quite fond of them. 'The Dollhouse Entity' The Dollhouse Entity is a formless, dimensional being that exists within the "House of Salvation" There is not much known other then it's existence through Puppette. It is of unknown variety either supernatural, demonic, alien, magical, or all of the above. Like a demon, it coaxes it's victims through false hopes of salvation and leads them astray. It uses the toys as a way to get close to them and let them open up. It seems to prefer children, as they have the most pure hearts. The Entity utilizes the dollhouse as a form of gateway. If the dollhouse is destroyed, the entity is not. Rather, it will find another gateway and continue the cycle with another poor victim. In turn, that victim shall become the new "Puppette." 'Powers' Puppette has two known powers: Dollhouse Monarchy: An old style Victoriana doll house serves as Puppette's deadliest weapon. While she carries it around with her everywhere she goes, she's been known to assimilate people, stealing their very innocence and trapping it within the walls of her "House of Salvation" playset. Her powers allow the following: *Slow corruption of the mind over time *Complete entrapment in an isolated enviroment only escapable from outside sources *Falsified Utopia, to ease the victims mind and lure them in. Those with strong will, or resiliance can easily overcome the allure. Her targets are usually those who are suffering from depression, or some form of negative emotion such as guilt. Companion Allegiance: Those who had been captured suffer by living in a complete paradise, free from strife, and all forms of fighting. During which all denizens slowly lose their own will, and become nothing more then mindless slaves and "playthings" for Puppette and the Illuminate. She may also call forth any of her trapped individuals to fight for her. 'Traits' *Inheriting the body of a now twenty two year old woman, Veronica's mindset is still that of when she was a twelve year old child. She still maintains her voice, and other traits, however she rarely speaks to those she does not trust, and is rarely seen with anybody else. *Her emotional balance rarely changes. She's monotone and emotionless for the most part, unless prevoked. But there are times she dips into psychotic tendencies. *She is often found playing with random toys she finds, as she herself believes she is a toy as well. This also includes appliances, and other household or rather "lairhold" items. The laboratories are among her favorite places to be. She has a habbit of being annoying without even trying, such as tapping a computer keyboard, or playing with a light fixture when someone is hard at work. *She only speaks french. She has a hard time learning words in english but can try to formulate sentances. This is another reason she doesn't talk much. *As far as it is known, she has no friends. None currently share her childish (and demented) interests. *She will never call herself Veronica, because she considers Veronica a part of her that is long dead. She will always address herself as Puppette, and usually uses the third person to do so. *She is mostly oblivious to any new "trends" or news. She is almost always last to know, and anytime she tries to fit in, she's usually months behind. Strengths and Weaknesses Puppette's strength lies solely in numbers. *Her strength depends on how many people have been assimilated by the Dollhouse Entity. Their power is sapped and given to Puppette, who can then summon them from the House of Salvation to do her bidding. *If allowed or given the chance, other heroes and even allys from the same faction can be assimilated. The Entity does not deter good from evil. *Puppette physically has no super power. She relies on her armies to protect her. *The Dollhouse Entity can not be destroyed by current means, However, the Dollhouse easily can. By destroying the Dollhouse, The wayward souls trapped within will return to their rightful owners, and Puppette will be freed to become Veronica once again. The Entity will have no control, but will flee, waiting to make another "Puppette" Origin Veronica was a very shy but bright girl who grew up in the outskirts of Paris. Near the time she was born, and the feared French Mafia "La rose noir" had reaked havoc over most of Europes lower grade economies. Over debt, and underpayment. famine and over taxation swept the town, forcing the residents to either move away, or sell necessary utilities just to get by. Veronica's family was unable to afford these ludicrous demands and so they were forced to sell their only daughter overseas. To save themselves, they gave away their daughter. Torn from her family and bought by strangers in the Americas, Veronica remained mute. She refused to speak or even acknowledge these people as her real family. The Estmiere family however, wanted no strife and to accept her as their own. Being forced into an urban enviroment, they tried to buy her out and coax her with pretty dresses, and childish toys, things they thought might get her to open up. One day, they brought her a large dollhouse set with a few porcelain dolls. To their suprise, she spoke to them for the very first time. only uttering a few words before returning to her room. "ils sont beaux.." or "They're pretty.." Locked away from society, she became obsessed with the dollhouse. Something strange had stirred within her, as she slept she began to hear voices, she heard people talk to her, tell her things would be okay, and that she would be safe. She soon came to realize it was the dolls. The dolls wanted her to be safe. The more and more she played with the dolls the safer she felt. for the first time in months she seemed happy, she giggled, and she smiled, something the Estmiere family never had seen before. The dolls isolated her. They warned her, told her of things nobody else must know. Before she knew it, she had accepted and embraced their words, and left her body. She became one with the dollhouse, and found herself safe within it. An absolute paradise with her and the dolls to play around in every day for all eternity. They kept her locked away from reality. and for good reason. Months, years, nobody knows just how much time passed. Veronica never grew up, she never even left. Instead, The Entity controled the dolls and took over her body, turning it into their own host. A mindless slave who now serves the order of the "House of Salvation." Eventually down the line, the Dollhouse Entity possesed Puppette learned of the Illuminate and the plans of releasing the virus. In attempt to gather people to strengthen itself, it joined the order, dragging any victims back along with it to be used for whatever nefarious schemes were planned as her initiation. After these testing stages, the virus was released and Puppette's own powers of manipulation began to accelerate, allowing her far more control then ever before. While little twelve year old veronica laughs and giggles in her own fantasies, her body now serves a greater purpose. To assimilate more people, to give them the same salvation. Now with a world full of supocalypse powered humans, it only excites her even more to make them part of her ever expanding psychotic dream of a toy collection. Category:Illuminate Category:Other Category:Female Category:Dollhouse Monarchy Category:Companion Allegiance